


The Hackers Heartbreak

by Rona1776



Series: Heartbroken Hacker [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 2 PoV, F/M, MC is not named, Short Drabble!, Spoilers for Yoosungs bad ending, Spoilers for other routes, mention of other characters, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: He still remembers how his heart skipped a beat at the sight. You were one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. During the first 5 days of talking to you he cracked jokes and even had you help him prank Yoosung about a fake coffee disease. He fell for you. That's why after all that, when he saw you pursue someone else, it hurt. It hurt but he understood. It was better that way. He couldn't give you everything that you wanted or needed. The others could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has a few spoilers for the other routes but nothing major and no spoilers at all for Sevens route. I just felt like writing some angst for my favorite character!  
> It's also a reset theory drabble so if that's not your thing you might not like this drabble.

  When Seven first saw you it was when he was doing a background check, he still remembers how his heart skipped a beat at the sight. You were one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. During the first 5 days of talking to you he cracked jokes and even had you help him prank Yoosung about a fake coffee disease. He fell for you. That's why after all that, when he saw you pursue someone else, it hurt. It hurt but he understood. It was better that way. He couldn't give you everything that you wanted or needed. The others could.

  But then it changed. He was back doing a background check again on you. At first it was strange doing the same thing but it was obvious. You had reset. Why though? Weren't you happy with them? Didn't they make you happy? You always smiled and cheered them on. However, the cycle continued. Route after route you chose different people even going so far as to go through their bad route. The most painful one to watch was Yoosung's bad route and how he had gotten you killed. He remembered the tears that fell down his face at losing a friend and you, the one he loved.

  And then it changed. He still did a background check but conversations were different, you agreed and joked with him more, his heart swelled up with happiness. Until you chose Jumin. You denied him calling Elizabeth the 3rd Elly, you agreed with Jumin that what he said was ridiculous, and it hurt every time you laughed at Jumin's jokes instead of his. His heart had broken all over again.

  One day he broke. It was the 10th day of your route with Jumin and it was almost over, but he had no hope you would choose him afterwards. He was mentally drained after the run in with Mint Eye and the thought of you still lingered in his mind. That's why when you called him he wept. 

  "You don't care me. All you care about is Jumin. And I'm nothing to you." He heard your intake of breath as if you were going to say something and hung up before you could get a word out. He wished he could see you but you weren't at the apartment. He stared longing at the CCTV screen that showed an empty home. He cried afterwards. Cried at the thought he couldn't save the two people he loved the most in this world.  
   
XXX

  Again. Again it happened. The background check was nothing new to him. You were still in Deep Story but his hopes had been dashed away after your last route. Until he saw your message.

  **MC: dont go.. T_T**

His heart jumped. No. It couldn't. You were just being nice! That's all and nothing more! He shook his head and typed a quick goodbye before leaving the chat. He used work for the rest of the day to clear his head.

The next day same response.

  **MC: God Seven!! God Seven!!**

  **MC: please dont go Seven... T_T**

His heart raced. This didn't happen last time! Weren't you going for Jumin's other endings? Why were you siding with him and being nice? This didn't make sense. But his heart yearned for you. He had waited so long. Months of waiting to see these messages, and yet he cant accept them. Not now. He was too dangerous. He knew what was going to happen in the future. He couldn't put you in danger. So he'll accept that you will be on his route but he'll make it impossible for you to feel the same about him as you do now. It'll hurt but it was the only way to keep you safe. After all, he still loves you no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short. Like shorter than any of my other stories. So i hope you liked this little drabble! And this only part 1 of 2!


End file.
